


Life On Poroll

by Senpai_arikaru



Category: ErenxOcSkylnnxOCElixOCAnastashia
Genre: Anastaisha Orel - Freeform, Eli Jeager - Freeform, Eren Jeager - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Skylnn Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpai_arikaru/pseuds/Senpai_arikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is hard, when you love three. Can Skylnn ever choose between, Eren, Eli and Anastasia? It'll be hard, but Skylnn can get through this, we know she can. But the question is, how? Read and you'll fine out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life On Poroll

**Author's Note:**

> HEYLO!!!! Sooooo, this is my first fanfiction sooo, please try to read it all, and no hate.

Life On Poroll 

As Skylnn continued to row the oars of the canoe, a big wave of contaminated water rushed over her causing her canoe to flip. 

"SKYLNN!!" Eli yelled after her as he raced his canoe over to the flipped over canoe. "Skylnn!! Where are you?!?" He said as he searched the water for his friend.

\---FLASHBACK---

"Bye Mom!! Bye Dad!!" Skylnn yelled to her parents as they left her dorm room.

"Bye sweetheart!!" Both of her parents yelled in unison, her mother was in tears.

Skylnn decided to unpack her clothes and shoes, just to keep herself occupied in till her roommate came. No later than 20 minutes the door handle jiggled and a very happy and joyful girl busted in.

"HALLO!!!" The short brunette giggle as she practically jumped through the door.  
"My name is Anistasha!!! And you must be Skylnn!!" The shorter female singed as she looked up at the raven haired girl.

Skylnn rubbed the back of her neck." So I'm guessing that your my roommate."  
Skylnn said with her same expression she always had on, a glare or just a normal nonchalant expression." Not that it's bad or anything." She said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"You got it!! I'm the one and only Anistasha!!" The short female said as she started throwing her things everywhere. "Hope you don't mind the mess.....I'm kinda messy." Anistasha giggle as she looked up at the taller female.

Skylnn groaned in annoyance and looked at the short brunette. "Well you should probably clean it up, because if you don't I will." The tall raven said as she walked to her spotless side of the room. "Listen up.... I have a few rules if we are going to be living together."

"Ok shoot!!" The brunette smiled as she sat down on her " already covered in clothes" bed. "I'm all ears!!"

Skylnn sighed and looked at the brunette " 1) you gotta be clean. 2) you stay quiet. And 3) you stay out of my business. Got it?" The brunette frowned and nodded. "Finnnnneeee... But can I at least hook you up with some one??" "No." "Oh come one ple-" she was cut off by the door opening to show a tall blonde boy, with sea blue eyes.

Skylnn looked over to the door and froze. The blonde boy looked at Anastasia and smiled softly. "Hey Anastasia? Come help me out, will ya?" The tall blonde said to the brunette. "Sure!!" And with that the two where gone, leaving Skylnn alone to clean up everything.

About two hours later Anastasia came into the room, smiling her annoying smile, and sat on her now clean bed. "Where are my clothes?!" "They are in the third and fourth dawer......" "Oh" Anastasia giggled and pulled out a purple tank top, then put it on. "Soooooo..... Do ya wanna go to the mall tomorrow with me, Eli and Eren??" Skylnn looked at her in a confused way. "Who are they?"

"Oh!! I forgot to tell you!! That blonde boy that came in earlier, his name is Eli and his twin is Eren!!" Skylnn nods and looks at the window "fine, I'll go, but don't expect me to hook up with one of them" Anastasia giggled "okie dokie arta chokie" Skylnn rolled her eyes, then layed down for bed since it was getting late.

The next morning, Skylnn woke up to clothes being thrown onto her face "Come on, get up Skylnn!!" Skylnn stared at her "Why am I getting up so early??" She growled and Anastasia giggled "We're going to the mall, Eli and Eren are meeting us there!!" Skylnn grunted and got dressed, putting on a purple shirt, black skinny jeans and some blue vans.

Anastasia was already dressed and she was standing at the door "Hurry up, slow poke!!" She giggled and Skylnn walked over "I'm here, let's just get this over with" she said in annoyance, which made Anastasia laugh "Ok, let's go" and with that the two were on their way to the mall.

\---AT THE MALL---  
Skylnn and Anastasia were standing at the water fountain, when a tall blonde, with sea blue eyes, and a tall brunette, with sea green eyes, walked over to them "Hey, Anna, um who is this?" The brunette said, and the blonde one only smiled "This is my roommate, Sky" Skylnn growled "It's Sklynn" she said angrily and the blonde laughed "Well, Skylnn, it's nice to meet you" Sklynn shrugged "I guess" Anastasia, Eli and Eren all laughed and the four started walking around.

 

About ten minutes later, Eren yelled out to the other three "I'm starving!!!" Which made Anastasia and Eli smile " Me too" the two said at the same time, which made Skylnn smirk a bit "Oh my god!! She smiled!!" Eren said pointing to Skylnn, and Eli slapped him in the head "She isn't smiling, she is smirking"

Eren held the back of his head, where he had gotten hit "That hurt, you bloody twit" he mumbled under his breath. Anastasia looked at the two "You guys are so twins!!" She giggled and continued walking to the cafeteria, Eren, Eli and Skylnn right behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and I'm pretty sure you have stopped reading by now, buuuutttt, leave KUDOS and comment for more. Love you guys. 


End file.
